


在路上

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	在路上

我的人生是从21岁开始起变化的。  
在此之前一直过着懒散困倦的日子，我的兄长都暻秀说我一天清醒的时间只有五个小时。21岁的某天我陪二哥金俊勉去教堂，牧师在布道时我打了个哈欠，被金俊勉拍了背。离开教堂时我遇到了让我人生起变化的人，朴灿烈，他在太阳光线下半眯着眼，问我：“你刚才要睡着了吧？”  
我上下打量了他两眼，准备绕过就走，他拉住我的胳膊说：“要不要和我上路？”  
“上路干什么？”  
“别呆在这里。”  
他匆忙抄了号码给我，后面写着他的名字，朴灿烈。

在上路之前我要回忆一下都暻秀。  
我有三个亲哥哥，他是在此之外的第四个。尽管我的人生才过了四到五分之一，但我可以肯定他将是我一生中遇到的最正直、清醒又善良的人。我一直对他怀有莫名的崇敬与亲昵。但这一切终止在21岁生日那天我和他发生了关系之后。  
当然是性关系。  
比起他的某种形象崩塌，对我更大的打击是，我意识到我们经历了那样的夜晚后，却不能建立起相应的亲密。都暻秀对我和往常一样，他的关心带着训诫意味。  
朴灿烈对我说别呆在这里，我自然理解成别呆在都暻秀身边。

我们在国内转了一个星期，这期间几乎一切都是朴灿烈完成的。他开车，加油，维修，和交警打交道，找旅店，找酒吧，找漂亮的女孩。我精神奕奕地上路，很快又在车载阳光中睡着，朴灿烈并不感到扫兴，只在某些时候叫醒我，让我看海岸线。  
我们每天的行程是一样的，没有尽头地往前，听着歌曲直到厌烦，出门时往往是中午，因为朴灿烈有大把的夜间生活要过，他的身边总有很多人，女孩们都希望能贴在他身上，他在大谈特谈在海上观鲸的事，一阵阵惊呼过去后，有人注意到我，让我也说些什么。  
我想起都暻秀带我去花鸟市场看红金鱼的下午。  
去洗手间的时候朴灿烈好心和我说：“下次你可以把我说过的当作你的来说。”  
我觉得他比我的任何一个哥哥都教我成长得快。

回到家后我安分了半个月，事实上那半个月我都在为下一次上路做准备。分开时朴灿烈告诉我国内太小了，他计划乘船去大陆，那里道路纵横，他还有朋友。  
三哥金钟大对我长时间离家很不满，但我从来没有把他的话放在心上。最好的时机是对我最严厉的大哥金珉锡入伍了，如果他在我才是寸步难行。  
朴灿烈来接我的那天，对我拖着的三个箱子嗤之以鼻。但他很快就开始有求于我，因为我带了很多衣服，恰好他还堪堪能穿上，这趟新的征程他需要很好的形象。

乘船过海时，我犯了很严重的眩晕症。朴灿烈本来在甲板上同女孩谈诗与音乐的，因为我吐了又十分虚弱，他就在我身边一直照顾着。虽然看上去很可惜，下船时女孩却对他念念不忘。  
我们租了一辆车，新的城市交通十分复杂，第一天我们只是在很小的范围打转。  
我尽力让自己不要无精打采，不希望一上路就成为朴灿烈的累赘，虽然他不说，我也有着自尊心。同时我意识到下了船后我有些过分依赖他，这肯定不是在路上的人该有的心态。  
在又阴又潮的旅店里，我首先把朴灿烈推了出去，他到凌晨天将亮时才回来，喝了太多太多酒，趴在浴缸里狼狈不堪。我细心料理了他当作报答，同时感到有了底气。

大陆有着与我们国家十分不同的环境，我们终于离开了第一个城市，首要的变化是食物不同了。我在新鲜感中获得了力量，朴灿烈却被某一个女孩纠缠住了。不得不佩服女性的坚强，我们竟然在服务区被她赶上，无法把事情解释清楚的朴灿烈干脆紧紧搂住了我，我很快明白他的意图，为了向我的哥哥和旅伴表达忠心，我假装弱小地依偎在他身上。  
虽然还是遭受了一些，但我们总算能往前了。当他拧开音箱时，我忍不住放声大笑。  
而后我认真对他说：“你总那样看着人对待人，一定会让人误会的。”  
“哪样？”  
“就是现在这样。”  
我伸出两根指头，像是要戳眼珠一样做出叉子的造型，在我们间来回游走着。朴灿烈说话又急又赶，同时还把自己放得很低，不留余地，总给人他要掏心掏肺的错觉。

我渐渐减少了睡眠时间，终于和正常人相差无几。太多陌生事物扑面而来，因为走出了我的生活圈，我也改变了只是接收的认知方式，开始主动感受起来。  
在路上我偶尔做些笔记。我的优点是很明白世上的人是非常不同的，我喜欢归纳人的类型但从不下判断，或是我的判断没有价值上的优劣。  
朴灿烈见了他的朋友，我们聊不到一起去，他们叙旧时我就坐在车后盖上。然后朴灿烈和我说我们要换一辆车，他的朋友会给我们一辆好一些的车。  
很难解释为什么我变得介意这个，新的车让我很不舒服，充满了别人的恩惠。晚上去酒吧也是朴灿烈的朋友介绍的，他比朴灿烈更能招揽人群。无聊的我被另外的人搭讪了，他也是我们国家的人，聊了几句后我们走去酒吧后门。

起初是我抱着他贴着嘴角亲吻，因为他比我矮些，很快他张开嘴唇含着我，他每抿住我的嘴唇一下我就感到身体酥麻一分，随即就欢迎起他把舌头伸进来，我的腿有些软，希望他能一直吻下去，最好有更亲密的举动。  
结果他有了电话，我们匆忙结束。他用拇指帮我擦了下唇，给了我号码说下次见。他的名字叫边伯贤。  
回去的路上我感到对朴灿烈有隐秘的胜利，对于他和他朋友的相互吹嘘也不在意了。

和边伯贤再见面是在三天后，他来搭我和朴灿烈的车。确实是沿路随机拦下的，他也认出了我，彼此吃惊了一秒，都没开口戳破，白天的人或许与夜晚的人当真不相通。他比那时更健谈些，因为发现了和朴灿烈是同年朋友，他们一路聊了很多，可通过后视镜，我看到他对我眨了眨眼。  
那确实给了我一些满足。  
中途朴灿烈去洗手间，边伯贤从后座探过身，一边手扶着我的脖子一边手转过我的下巴，他就贴在我脸颊边说话，他说：“太可惜了，一直很想念你。”然后他舔了我的耳垂，沿着我的下颌亲吻，我们匆匆伸出舌头接吻了几秒。  
边伯贤下车后我的脸还有些红，朴灿烈和他打招呼告别，边伯贤喊了声：“再见，亲爱的人。”  
“真奇怪。”朴灿烈歪了歪头，然后伸手越过我，把我这边的车窗关上了。

到达第三个城市时我给都暻秀写了信，因为朴灿烈告诉我我们将会在这里停留一段时间。这是个没有海也没有河的城市，人与人之间似乎都很干燥。我对大陆的方向和距离彻底失去了把握，给都暻秀的信寄出后，我睡了很长一觉，一时间回到了过去的生活。  
我的哥哥们当然有找我，金钟大不停威胁我再不回来就瞒不住金珉锡了，金俊勉只是很善良地给我汇款。这些我没和朴灿烈说，他会看不起我的。  
他并不总在夜里出去，有时喝了很多酒，朴灿烈就在粉色的房间跳起舞来。他个子高，其实跳舞并不协调，但在上世纪的舞曲里他十分开心，脚踢踏个不停，我也深受感动，坐在床上拍着手，朴灿烈脸上有醉酒的红晕，他冲我快活地笑。

中途我很短暂地生了病。内心渴望得到关爱，但不会开口。朴灿烈什么也没说地留下陪我。当他被关在房间里时，他无聊地只能反复翻着抽屉里的连环画时，他不舒服地大声咳嗽时，我感到一种关系会在我们之间产生。从跟他上路的那天我就知道我对他会有超出的亲密，但此刻意识到或许爱情不能尽括，我们间可能会有深刻的友谊，这友谊将在未来我们都不再有年轻的样貌与借口的体面的某天指引着他穿过遥远的距离来找我。  
病愈的下午我洗了澡，难得干净地在傍晚出门，空气中充满温暖的水气，人们在繁忙的归家路上充满希望。我买了食物回旅店，开门朴灿烈已经不见了。  
但不到夜里他就摇着头又回来。

在这个城市我和朴灿烈去了叫会所的地方，和女性不是通过产生感情，而是通过金钱交易地发生了关系。朴灿烈告诉我因为他的心灵有一些疲惫了，他想有更简单的方式。  
其实那感觉并不很好，环境也令人压抑，但进行着的时候恍惚间我理解他了，当真像什么都忘了一样，只管流着肮脏的汗。只是房间的隔音显然不好，在女性的身体里时我听到了朴灿烈的喘息声，那一刻我想和身下的姐姐商量我们不做了，你们都不太理解我的欲望。  
但那姐姐好像很喜欢我，紧紧抓着我的手臂，腿也缠在我腰上尖叫，我感到被人喜欢总是幸福的，于是也用力报答了她。

并不是非要用做爱来结束每一天。但我们上路的原因或许就是挥洒人生的精力，如果要认识一个地方当然要认识它的夜晚，如果要认识一个人当然要认识到床上。  
朴灿烈说要继续走的时候我还没收到都暻秀的信，也不确定他是否就会回，但不想为了等这个去拖着朴灿烈，尤其不想让他知道我和都暻秀还有这种风筝线般的联系，于是当作什么也没发生过的，我们又出发了。  
这次是我开车，朴灿烈不停说我长大了长大了，言语有些揶揄，大概他也听到了那姐姐在我身下时的叫声了吧。  
“好棒，钟仁，好棒，好厉害——”  
其实不用告诉真名的，我告诉她了，也不后悔，她叫得还挺好听的。

但我是一定会闯祸的，在朴灿烈睡着的时候我不小心把车撞到了路边，送去修理时朴灿烈干脆又租了一辆车，他说我们改变路线，去城镇转一圈，然后回来取车。他除了被撞醒的时候大声骂了脏话，其它都没有怪我一句，我又觉得他十分好，我不能和他闹小孩脾气。  
离开城市后我们才意识到把钱落下了原来的车上，最为尴尬的是那是在朴灿烈要掏钱买酒时，虽然金俊勉私下给我的钱派上了用场，但朴灿烈的脸色一直很不好。  
他有时真是大男子主义到了极端，可我不觉得这样不好，也总要有这样的人存在。

在他生着闷气时，我注意到了隔壁桌的一个年轻男人，他的口音很怪，后来证明果然又是同胞。  
他好像和朴灿烈相反，很能向女性示弱，女人满心怜爱地帮他买了单，同时很高兴自己能帮上他。我觉得有趣就多看了会，他转向我时脸色就变了，说不上阴沉但有些不快。总之是我盯着他看的行为不礼貌，所以我转开了视线。  
我用金俊勉的钱喝了不少酒，频繁地去了洗手间，终于被那个青年抓住了，他把我堵在一个隔间里，问我：“一个人？”  
我说不是，然后又说我没钱，他表情一下就不好了。我不免有些得意，随后就被他冰凉的手抓住了下身，解完手裤链都没拉好，现在被他连内裤都拽下来，直接摸了上去，然后他又拥同一只手搂住我的腰把我提到跟前。  
说实话我介意死了，摸了我那儿又碰上我的衣服，但在洗手间里反正都已经无话可说，他很不温柔地用咬的方式亲了我，我不想站不稳摔倒，所以也抱住他，这么弄了一会他好像又想摸我的脸，终于被我制止。

从洗手间出来时直接撞上朴灿烈，他抱着手臂的样子好像已经等了很久。然后他一句话不说向前走，我就跟在他身后。今晚本来该是他胜利满满的战场的，至少有三个女孩对他表现出了强烈的愿望，但朴灿烈绝不愿意拿我的钱来快乐威风。  
我因为了解他这一点，所以乖乖跟随着。我也想过留在车上的那笔钱大概率要不见了，这样我们之后会很难办，尤其是我们的关系。  
那晚我们只能一起睡一张小床，夜里我收到短信，是洗手间里那小子，他叫吴世勋，名字倒是高尚得很，但说的话就有些下流，他说摸过我的屁股，觉得别人的都看不上了。  
我背对着朴灿烈，蜷着像只煮熟的虾，给吴世勋回调情的短信。聊了几十条我才想起朴灿烈其实没睡着。我坐起身拧开灯看着他，他也睁开眼，我们对视了一会他忽然抓住我，一个翻身我就被他压在了身下。  
我说哥你知道吗，其实我一直喜欢男人。  
说这个本意是要吓唬他，结果朴灿烈一边解我的衣服一边说早就知道了，他对我的锁骨又舔又咬，在把我的衣服剥光前，他停了一下，然后坦白地说其实是才知道的。

喜欢朴灿烈是非常容易的事，但在这一刻我感到有些爱上他，他这种受了伤的诚实，这男人垂下头的时候，总是能引起女人以及我这种人的心动。  
这时候吴世勋的短信又来了，朴灿烈和我一起看，吴世勋说想给我口，想看我哭着射出来射在他脸上。我保证他是干人的那一个，但大概就有人有这种趣味吧。  
没等我给吴世勋回，朴灿烈先变得表情奇怪，毕竟难为他这个女人堆里的战神来接受男人之间的污言秽语。但朴灿烈还是实干派，他选择脱下我的裤子分开我的腿，然后他低下头含住了我的。就算是第一次他也做得很好，我两腿颤抖个不停，抓着他的肩膀就差哭出来了，脑子里还记得我要给吴世勋回短信，要和他说“来晚了有人给口了”。

朴灿烈说累了，不想再走了，我们就在这个只有单人床的小旅馆住了两天，我邀请朴灿烈体验我21年的生活，没日没夜地睡觉，只是加上醒来时要做几回。后来我实在疼得厉害，不能让他再放进去了，就用手和嘴帮他出来。剩下的时间我们看碟片，都是小时候引进到我们国家过的，倒觉得很亲切，食物是泡面，看着一样的东西泡出来差别还是很大。值得记录的是某天我们吃到的炸鸡，它的味道奇迹般与从前吃过的某家一样。这让我觉得或许没有一种生活是不可复制的，至少在我对生活浅薄的理解范畴中。  
大概这么过了两三天，我们都不太像活人了，邋邋遢遢的，这时我收到了金钟大的电话，说金珉锡要休假了，我真的要死定了。  
我惊吓万分，立刻找起最近的机场，朴灿烈正好洗澡出来，还湿着头发从背后抱住我，问我在干什么，我忽然说不出话。  
“要回家吗？”  
“不…不是啊…”  
我好像不是因为怕被他嘲笑，而是真的不想丢下他，因为这个结巴了。  
“回吧。”他却很轻松地说，“我送你。”

在路上我感到一切又鲜活流动起来了。为了庆祝我们走出房间，我特意换上了新衣服。朴灿烈开着车时我在一旁看着他，告诉自己我与这个人的关系有些不同了，不知道他能不能接收得到。  
无论在我们国家也好，在这个大陆也好，好像都不能真的感受到自由派的气息。我选择的度过时间的方式——离开家，只在消耗没有生产，大概不仅我的亲人，任何陌生人都会主动反对。我想起我的大哥，一直都是第一名，听说在军队又拿了特等奖，我的二哥不止是优秀的学生，还是虔诚的教徒和大慈善家，我的三哥因为歌唱得好，分明可以去做艺人，结果听话去考了研究生，还考得很好，我从小就暗恋的都暻秀哥，只比我大了一岁但已经拿到了公务员资格，他还准备早早入伍好安排之后的人生。我的朋友们都活在考试院里或在大公司忙着实习。我坐在飞快行驶的车上吹着风时不知道在做什么，我在酒吧和陌生女孩编造经历时不知道在做什么，我蹲在旅店里一张张换着碟片时不知道在做什么。  
本来很有意义的事我忽然找不到意义了，就连接过的吻也忘了那时的感受。朴灿烈也不说话，只是开车，我好希望他说句话来救救我，就像当时他和我说“你刚才要睡着了吧”和“别呆在这里”一样。

去城市的路竟然也会堵车，有人来敲车窗，原来是卖花手串的人，朴灿烈买了一串，在镜子下挂好，然后转过头冲着我笑了下。他好像没有感受到我的懊恼，还伸手在我后脑勺摸了两下，这让我的心情一下好起来。  
至少朴灿烈觉得我们现在是不错的。  
去取车时我们得到了好消息，朴灿烈落下的钱包被很好地保管又原数返还了。我感到他其实大大松了口气，我也受到鼓舞，竟然说：“不然我不回去了吧。”  
朴灿烈表现得很惊喜，我希望那是真的惊喜。那晚我们没有停下车，在城市边缘开了一夜，他累了就换我来，我们没有谈论具体的生活，只是说着纯粹关于爱情的话题，我反复地说我真的很喜欢他，有时感到爱他，然后要他说他喜欢我什么。  
朴灿烈说了我很多好话，我从没觉得自己这样好，短暂地放下自知之明，我痛快地全盘接受，并在心里比较是他这样言语的肯定让我感觉更好，还是和边伯贤或吴世勋接吻时那种迷醉感让我更真实。最后我连这种心理活动都和朴灿烈说了，我们坦诚到心灵赤裸，在肉体赤裸之后。  
天亮后两个小时，感到我们已经说完了话，朴灿烈送我去机场。

帮我两个箱子办好托运后，他抱了我，紧紧地，我感到他舍不得我，因为我也舍不得他。我留给他一个箱子，这样他回国后还会来找我。  
在飞机上我哭了会，因为此时的感情太浓烈了。朴灿烈抱着我时他说这样真不好，他说我在他身边时他都不感到在路上了，倒像只蜗牛正背着家在移动，朴灿烈一向说话直接，是真的非常害羞了才会用上修辞手法。我不知道这种害羞对他是否是新奇的。

落地后是都暻秀来接我，一点不意外，风筝收线了当然会在他手里。我因为满心想着朴灿烈，想着朴灿烈正把车开在哪条公路上，看到了哪样的夕阳呢，想着就对都暻秀有些不满。  
其实从21岁一开始我就对他不满，他对我最好的时候从来都是我与别人恋爱的时候，是这样就觉得又可以对我好又不怕我缠上他以至我真的走歪了路吧。那晚和他做了之后我终于确信都暻秀很爱我，只是不愿意我爱他。  
他有点这样的虚伪，他人性的瑕疵只在我面前显露，这判断仍旧没有价值上的优劣，只是充满私人情感。  
他要是收到了信应该知道我这一路的荒唐，何况还被我自己赌着气夸大了一番，但他拖着我的箱子，语气平静地问我些别的，去了哪里玩，吃了什么，休息得好吗，没有生病吧。我回答着他的问题，又渐渐掉回原来的生活。


End file.
